Done All Wrong
by dontgiveup101
Summary: After her childhood years are spent being raped by her own father. Bella Swan leaves before it gets worse. She doesn't know where to go, but that doesn't matter. Will starting a new life be as easy as it seems? Rated M for obvious reasons. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Running Away

**ENJOY.**

Chapter 1 - Running Away..

I ran away. I couldn't take it any longer. All those years of abuse and torture, I just had enough. I had no place to go. Nobody to stay with. But I didn't care. I didn't care where I was, as long as it was away from that house. I had never been in such a hurry. I pulled my clothes back on, blinking the tears out of my eyes and ran to my room. I quickly grabbed an overnight bag and filled it with clean clothes, my toothbrush, my blackberry and a blanket. I reached for the box on top of my closet and threw that into my bag as well. I creeped back downstairs to see my dad still on the floor in front of the front door. Shit, how was I supposed to get out of here now. I walked to the front door and kicked my dad in the stomach. His hands flying to his stomach, his face full of pain. I spit at him. Bastard.

I grabbed my keys of the hook and pulled the door open, banging into my fathers legs. I slammed the door shut and ran out of my house, I jumped into my old Chevy truck. I headed off. I didn't know where to go. I couldn't stay with Jake in La Push, his dad was best friends with my dad. No way could I do that. No way would they believe me either. I couldn't stay with anybody!

My dad, well, he isn't even a father to me anymore. Things never used to be this way. I wiped the tears from my eyes. Where do I go? Then I let the tears fall free, filling up my vision. Seattle. That's where I'll go. I just hope my truck would make it in one piece.

I glimpsed over at my bag that was on the passenger seat, the box I fetched poking out of the top. _Mom_. I ran my fingers over the top but quickly placed them back on the steering wheel. The box had been passed down in my mom's side of the family for years, always to the first daughter. Luckily, there has always been a daughter born. My grandma gave it my mom, as she was the first and only daughter. I was always admired by it from such a young age. It was a beautiful bronze plated antique. I would always be asking to get it out of my mom's closet. My mom knew how much I loved it that she promised me she would hand it down to me. She was planning to give it me on my 16th birthday like when it was handed down to her. When I was 6, I had a ballet performance at school, she gave it me that day, before the show. I remember her telling me it was a gift because she was proud of me, I, of course, believed her, never did I think that there was another reason. Another reason that prevented my mom giving it to me on my 16th birthday.

I sniffled and wiped my tears again. Sobs escaping from my throat.

We did have, what seemed like, the most perfect family that everybody envied. My dad Charlie, was the Chief of Police in my hometown Forks, a small town where it was always raining, but never not beautiful. My dad had a very obvious black moustache, which I remember my mom would always beg him to shave it off. My dad used to be quite handsome, but his wrinkles caught up with him as he grew older. He fell in love with my mom, Renee. They married not long after moving into the house that my dad still lives in today. My mom was beautiful. I've always thought of her as the most prettiest lady in Forks, sometimes the world. She had envious dimples and a face that was creased from smiles. After a few years of being married, my mom fell pregnant with me. They named me after the restaurant my father proposed in, _Bella Italia_. Leaving me with the name Bella, it felt right to be called Bella. It was different, just like me. Even though I was young, I remember so many things. I loved it, but I was always a little lonely, so I was very glad when I found out my mom was pregnant again. Me and my sister, Alice, were 2 years apart. We were inseparable from the beginning. Most kids get jealous when their moms has a new baby, but I never was, my dad always gave me the attention most. I looked just like my mom, while Alice looked just like my dad. I had my moms face and brown hair, but my dads dark chocolate brown eyes. My sister was the opposite, she had my dads face and jet black hair, but my moms blue eyes.

We were the perfect family, that was until I was 5½. I didn't know much at the time, of course. I never knew much of this until I was older, mom always thought me and Alice were too young and delicate to know. But my mom, was diagnosed with breast cancer. She lost her life exactly a month before my 7th birthday. She died August 13th 1998 while my birthday was September 13th. I hated thinking about my mom losing her life, mine and Alice's life after she died. I hated it all.

After my mom died, I noticed something very strange about my father. I never knew at the time, but, he went off the rails. He 'quit' his job, but really he turned to drugs and alcohol. His excuse for quitting was to look after me and Alice. My mom was his life. Everyone was noticing my dad's behaviour, so our aunt, (my dad's sister) Carmen, allowed us to stay at her place while my dad 'got better'. We stayed at hers in the week but stayed with our dad some weekends. But the worst part of it all was my 7th birthday.. Of course, my aunt Carmen made a deal out of it, a way to cheer us all up I guess. My 7th birthday was the most terrifying and tragic day of my life. My dad seemed happy again, like my mom never died. I thought he was back to normal again.. but he wasn't.

I remember being called to his room, he was making a fuss of me, always saying happy birthday and telling me he was going to give me a special present. But his 'present' was not so special. I didn't know what he was doing at the time, I was only 7. I just know it hurt, so much, emotionally, mentally and physically. He was pulling my hair out, the pain was excruciating. Bruises formed all over my arms, my stomach and my thighs. I had a swollen, cut lip. Nobody else was home that night, Alice was staying at our Aunt Carmen's because my dad insisted that he wanted to spend the night of my birthday with me. Out of all the people in the world I should trust, it should be my father. But I couldn't. I remember everything that night.

"_Daddy, why are you doing this? Please stop, it hurts!" I cried, it hurt so much._

_I could hear my dad's grunts and moan as he continued to abuse me. "YOU REMIND ME TOO MUCH OF YOUR MOTHER!"_

"_Daddy! Your really hurting me!" I gasped, the pain was getting worse._

"_Shut up Isabella!" He whacked his hand straight across my face, more pain. It hurt that much that I could talk, I couldn't even cry. I was horrified. _

_I just lay there, hoping it would be over soon. I didn't like this. Where was my mom when I needed her? Where was aunt Carmen? Where was my dad? Not the dad on top of me, but my dad who would always look after me and read me bedtime stories. The one who would never let anything hurt me. That daddy was gone._

I shuddered as the memory replayed in my head. In fact, it was replayed in my head every night. He made me swear that I would never tell anyone, and if I did, I would be hurting my mom and he would hurt me even more than he already has. So I've never told anybody. Nobody would ever believe me. Anyway. Nobody would ever believe that the Chief of Police would rape anyone, let alone his own daughter. I, Bella Marie Swan, was a rape victim, by my father. That was the first time my dad had raped me, it wasn't the last either.

I remember every time we would be alone in his house or my sister was fast asleep, he would always sneak me up to his room and abuse me over and over again, repeatedly until I was bruised and scarred for the next 8 years.

Just before I turned 15 he stopped. He apologized to me for everything he did and everything he had said. He became my old dad again, the loving one. He would always drop me off at my cheerleading practise or drive me to the movies or shopping. He helped me find a job at Newton's Outfitters, which was one of my classmates father's business. He cared for me and Alice like he did when my mom was still alive, maybe even with more care. Our Aunt Carmen was no longer in Forks. She moved to New York when I was 13 with her new husband Eleazar. She would check in occasionally, but hardly ever as we got older as she became more orientated around her own family.

I wasn't earning much from my job, but it was enough to buy my truck which I've had for over a year. Even though its old, it runs great. It has its ups and downs but I always had Jake to help me out, free of charge of course. It was pretty obvious that Jake had a crush on me, but I also made sure I wasn't giving him the wrong idea. He was only 16, I was 18. His skin was a russet-colour, unlike everybody else who were pale-faces. I had known Jake since we were little, he was my best friend. I couldn't even text him saying goodbye. I would be able to tell Jake about Charlie's abuse and he would believe me, but he would do something about it, something that would hurt him and myself. I wouldn't let that happen. I would text him once things have settled down, maybe.

I was on the highway to Seattle, only about an hour left. I quickly glanced at the clock on my dashboard. _7:53_. I had been on the road for about 20 minutes. I didn't know what I was going to do when I got to Seattle. I had money with me, money that my mom left me that I've never spent and I had some money I've been saving from my job. _My job_. I should of quit my job. Show Mike that I wasn't kidnapped or anything, that I wanted to go. If not, I knew Mike would end up trying to be my knight-in-shining-armour or something stupid. I took out my phone from my pocket and found Mike in my contacts and text him.

_Mike,_

_I'm sorry but I quit. Please thank your dad for employing me, but I can't work there any longer. Sorry it's all of a sudden. I've got to leave Forks. Sorry again. _

_- Bella._

Ugh. What am I going to do. I have no where to stay. No job. No income. I don't know how much money I have with me. I must have around $400 from my job at Newton's. I don't know about the money my mom left me.. I've never known. I wouldn't waste it on a motel or anything silly when I could sleep in my truck. I had a blanket, that will do me fine until I sort my head out.

_***Just over an hour later***_

I only just got to Seattle, traffic was worst that I expected. I didn't know where I was going to stay still, but I know that I'm hungry. My stomach has been rumbling non stop for about a half hour. I decided to take a few dollars out of my job savings and buy an in-n-out burger. I knew my way around Seattle, I used to come here to get books I wanted because Forks doesn't have any decent bookstores with decent novels. I drove to in-n-out burger and went to the drive through. I pulled up next to the window and ordered a grilled cheese burger, fries and a strawberry milkshake. I opened up the antique box and dug out $10 from my savings. While I waited for my order, I lifted up the envelope my inheritance was in. My moms elegant script was wrote on the front. _My dear Isabella_.

"Urr, Miss" a young teenage spot-covered faced boy with a breaking voice was at the window, holding out my order.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" I quickly threw the envelope back into the box and took the order. "Thank you!" I drove out of the drive-thru and pulled up on the side of the road.

I put the lid back on my box and took my food out of its wrapping. I took a bite of my burger and hummed to myself. I was so hungry. I turned on my radio for background noise. It wasn't a good radio, but it will do. I noticed Debussy was playing. It wasn't the best sound quality, but it doesn't stop the song beautifully flow from my battered speakers. Most people my age listen to the music that you would dance to in a club, by I didn't, I prefer older music, like Debussy and classical rock. My mom loved Debussy, Clair De Lune was played at her funeral and it was the song my mom and dad danced to as Husband and Wife for the first time. Who knew my dad would turn into such a bastard.

My mom was an English Kindergarten teacher. I always loved English just like my mom did. I was going to apply for Seattle University and study English, so I could also become an English teacher, but in a high school. I knew it was pricy, but I didn't want to be stuck in Forks my whole life.

After I finished my food, I decided to look at what my mom left me. I took the envelope out of the box and stared at my moms font again. There was another envelope in the box that looked more formal. I decided to read my moms letter first.

_My dear Isabella_,

_You will probably understand why I really gave you the box earlier than your 16__th__ birthday now and why I filled it with photos of us all. I'm so sorry that I've had to leave you baby, I never wanted to leave you. I wanted to watch you and Alice grow into beautiful young women. I want to watch you go off to prom, to graduate, go to college and study English like you've always wanted. I want you to meet somebody who will treat you like a princess, someone who will treat you like your father treated me. Someone who loves you for your beauty, your personality and your flaws. I want you to be careful, but be free Isabella. I want you to do everything that you want to do. I want you to do what feels right._

_I'm pretty sure you know why I had to leave you baby. But I've never left you. I'm always going to be watching you baby, every step. Think of me as your guardian angel, ok? _

_I don't know what age you'll be reading this Bella, but I never wanted to leave you empty handed. From an early age I always knew you were very stubborn and independent, but Bella, I wanted to leave you something that you couldn't waste. Your smart Isabella, this money I've left you is between you and me. Everybody knows you've been given the box Isabella, but the money.. nobody knows about it. Like I said Bella, your smart and I want you to go to college. This money is for college. If you have your own money for college, I'm proud of you. Just spend this money on something worthy. Rent an apartment, buy a car, spend it on something you __need__.. You know what to do darling.. Look after Alice while I'm gone. I trust you Bella._

_I love you Isabella, never forget that. _

_- Mum x_

I wiped the tears that were freely pouring from my eyes. My mom was the most amazing woman. I peeked back into the box, my eyes are drawn to a particular photo. Its of me and my mom in the hospitable just after I was born. The sparkle in my moms eyes stood out, she was always meant to be a mother. There was another photo in the box of mom, me and Alice when she was first born. _Alice_. I didn't want her to stay in the same house as my dad alone now I'm not there. I wouldn't let the same thing happen to her that happened to me. I wouldn't let my dad hurt her. Alice was on a camping weekend with school and won't come back until Monday night. My mind was being filled with different ideas to keep Alice safe. I could pick her up from school and bring her back to Seattle, but then I would be making her life hell. I didn't want to make her homeless, nor did I want to tell her why we had to go, as close as me and Alice are, she loves our dad, she might not even believe me. How much money did my mom leave me? My moms words from her letter replayed in my head, like she was saying them to me.

"_Look after Alice while I'm gone. I trust you Bella" _

**Please review! I'm not sure to carry on or not.. There's no point if there isn't any reviews! So please review! **

**REVIEWS = NEW CHAPTER & I'LL CARRY ON WITH THE STORY.**

**Got twitter? Follow me - StewysStalker**

**THANK YOU.**

**PS.. Don't worry, not long till we meet EDWARD.**


	2. The help of a friend

Chapter 2 - The help of a friend.

By reading my moms letter, I knew it wouldn't be a few simple dollars. Although she was only a kindergarten teacher, everyone always said she was very good with her money and always had money saved up for an emergency. If she's left me money to "buy a car" or "put it towards college" or even "rent an apartment" I knew it wasn't going to be a small amount. I knew that both of my grandmas had left me money for college, but I didn't know how much.

I lifted up the cheque and read it, holding my breath. My eyes opened widely, my breathing quickly sped, along with my heartbeat. What? No. Why would she leave me this much money/ I knew that she wanted me to have a good life. But this.. It's almost like she knew this would happen to me. Like she knew I would take the box and find the letter and money when I really desperately needed it. Of course, I wouldn't spend this money on silly things like some people would do.

I sat back in my seat and titled my head back, starting at the roof of my truck. I looked back at my cheque again. $16,000 dollars. That's a lot of money. I took a deep breath. I had decide what I was going to do soon and how I was going to look after Alice. I couldn't leave her with my dad. I don't know how mad he's going to be, or if he is, if he'll take it out on Alice. She was only 16, leaving her alone with Charlie wasn't fair.

I could find a cheap motel to stay at for a while, but where would I go from there? It was Friday night. She doesn't comeback until Monday so that gives me enough time to sort things out, right? I didn't want Alice to stay with me if it wasn't best for her. We didn't exactly have family members near here who I could leave her with. Or even where we could both stay. Alice is always staying over her friends houses but no way could I ask them to look after her could I? I didn't know. Her best friend Bree, who Alice had been friends with since they were young, lost her mom at childbirth. So Alice and Bree had something in common, I suppose I was grateful for Bree, she has been just like another sister to Alice. Her dad Riley, was always very fond of Alice, he used to tell me how Alice would help Bree when she started missing her mom. I was glad Alice was friends with someone who has such a great father. Riley was a fantastic dad.

I yawned. I look at the time on the dash again. It was half 9. I was tired, but afraid of just falling asleep. The street didn't look too dodgy, In-n-Out was just across the road and there was a bar just down the road. The whole street was lit with street lamps. It didn't seem like the type of neighbourhood to get mobbed. But what did I know? Nothing.

Just then my phone rang. I look at the screen.

_Incoming Call: Mike_

Shoot.

"Hello"

**Bella, I got your text. Are you okay? **His voice sounded alarm and shaken.

"Yeah, well no. I'm ok. Look, I'm really sorry about quitting. I had to leave Forks."

**Bella! I don't care that you've quit. I knew you didn't exactly want to do that job the rest of our your life. But why did you leave Forks all of a sudden? What happened? **His voice turned calmer but still held concern.

"Nothing happened. I just decided to leave. I had enough of Forks. I'm sorry if I worried you."

**It's fine Bella. But what about Alice? Have you told her your leaving? Isn't she camping in Canada? What about your dad?**

"Well, I don't know about my dad, or Alice to be honest. I left my dad at home. He must of seen me go. I don't want to see him again. I don't want him to know where I am. Don't tell anyone, but I'm coming back Monday to fetch Alice. Look, don't go telling everyone ok? Please Mike. Forget I called. If anyone asks, say I'm visiting family with Alice for a while. I don't want everyone knowing, especially not my dad. I don't want him taking Alice away from me ok?" My voice was starting to shake. My eyes flooded with tears.

**Ok Bella. Just please, if you need anything, ring me. I won't say anything. Promise. I won't ask why, that's your business.**

"Thanks Mike. Please say sorry to your dad for me."

**I will. See you soon Bella. **It sounded like he wanted to say more, but I replied with a quick bye and hung up.

This was harder than I thought it would be. I wiped the tears from eyes and grabbed the blanket from my bag. And put the bag on the floor by my feet. I lay across the seats and made sure the car was locked. I hope my dad didn't come looking for me. If he did, I knew what would happen. He would rape me all over again. No matter how much I told him I didn't want him to or told him that I was 18 now and I was free to leave whenever I'd like. If he did find me and do anything to me. I would go to the police. I was afraid of him of course. But I don't want him anywhere near me again. I rather have him locked up. It would be a hard task, but I would try. If not, I'd get a restraining order and get some money so I could move away where he couldn't find me.

I took the phone in my hand and looked at the wallpaper. It was me, Alice and Jake. The two most important people in my life. I lay my head back. It wasn't as comfortable as a bed. But it would do. I rather be here than at home. I closed my eyes and straight away, all I could see was my dad. The memories that were burned into my mind. This happened every night. I would eventually fall to sleep. Once I had cried enough and wore myself out. But not anymore. He's gone now. I have nothing to do with him now. I tried to sleep. I just though of my mom. And soon enough, I was falling to sleep.

I woke up to my phone ringing again. Uh oh.

_Incoming call: Jake_

"Hello?"

**Bella? Bella? Where are you? What happened? Charlie is going mad over here? Tell me where you are Bella? Else I'm gonna come looking for you!**

"Jake, it's ok. I'm fine. I had to leave. I'm not hurt, I wanted to go."

**Tell me where you are Bells! You can't just leave like that. Charlie came over, he's flipped. I've never seen him so angry!**

"Wait, he's not there now is he?"

**No, he left not long back. Why? **

"Look Jake, he can't know where I am."

**WHY? Why won't you tell me? Come on Bella, don't hide things from me now!**

"Fine, can you come meet me? You have to do it discretely. Nobody can know your coming to meet me."

**Sure, my dad went back to bed anyway. It's 3am Bells. Whereabouts are you? I'll come find you.**

"3am?" I groaned. "Ok, do you know the In-N-Out in Seattle?"

**In-N-Out? Why aren't you fat Bells. And yeah, I think. Suppose I'll see your truck anyway. **He laughed.

"OK, come soon, please."

**I will. Do you need anything? Seeing as you've ran away?**

"I haven't ran away Jake. Not really. I only left. It's not like I have the FBI after me.." I laughed. "and no, I don't need anything."

**Your dad is Bells. So I better get going quick. I'll text you. Stay where you are Bells. I'll be as quick as I can. I just need to make sure your dad doesn't follow me.**

"Oh yeah. Urm, ok. Thanks Jake."

**Bye Bells.**

The line went dead. I didn't know if this was a good idea or not. Meeting up with Jake at 3am. If my dad sees Jake heading out at this time. He'll follow him. I know he will. I hope my dad isn't out waiting for Jake. If he hurts Jake, I don't know what I'll do.

I was glad I had full battery on my phone. Suppose I should buy I knew one soon anyway. Charlie could easily be able to track me on this, can't he? But I'm sure Forks doesn't have technology like that.

About half an hour later, I got a text from Jake.

_**Coast is clear Bells. There's no cars behind me and I'm already near Seattle. There's no traffic. I'll be there soon as I can.**_

_**- Jake.**_

I was relieved. I was going to tell Jake. He could help me. If I made him promise to keep this a secret, it could work out.

I searched my glove compartment. Lucky enough, I had a hair brush in there. I ran it through my hair and tied it up with the band that was around my wrist. I pulled out the jumper that I was in my bag. I took of my coat and put on the jumper then put my coat on over the top. I grabbed the blanket and sat up, my legs still sprawled against the seats, but my back resting on the window. I threw the blanket across me. Boy, it was cold in Seattle. I wrapped my blanket around my body tightly and just hoped Jacob would hurry. Even though it was very early hours of the morning, there were men hanging around outside the bar down the street. I just watched them for a while. They had there backs to me, so there was no need to worry about them hitchhiking or even taking the car off me, or worse.. I knew worse very very well.

How could I trust anybody now? Charlie has stopped me from trusting anyone. Of course, I trust the people I had before all of this. But, what was I supposed to do in the future? What if I can never learn to trust or even love? What if I couldn't trust anybody enough, that I had to live the rest of my life hiding from what I feared the most. When I look at a man now, I suddenly become awkward. It would seem stupid to anybody who hasn't been through what I have. Why be afraid? But how could I not? I was terrified. I did this, all the time infact. When I was alone, in the quiet. I would think. Millions of thoughts would race through my mind, some that would frighten me, some that give me hope and some that just send me crazy. This is what my dad has done to me. Not even therapy could help me out of this one.

After another half an hour, I got a call from Jake.

**Bells, I'm just driving up to In-N-Out now. Whereabouts are you?**

"Um, I don't know. I can see a bar further down the road?"

**Ok, I think I know where you are. See you in a sec.**

I sat up a bit more and look towards In-N-Out. I couldn't see anything just yet, but Jake was close and that's all that matters. I won't be alone soon. Jake would help me. My eyes were searching the road leading down the street to In-N-Out. After about 20 seconds, I heard a car engine, getting closer. I stayed in the car, just in case, that was until I seen that it was actually Jacob. He turned into the street I was on and I got out of the car and ran to him. He met me half way, in the middle of the street.

"Jake!" I cried, running straight into his arms.

"Bella" He wrapped his arms around me, allowing me to stain his shirt with tears. "You had me so worried Bells. Don't do that without warning me, ok?"

"I'm sorry Jake, I want to tell you everything, but I know you won't leave it alone. You'll want to do something about it and I can't let you. You'll get yourself hurt and god knows what else!"

"Hey hey, look, I promise that I wont say anything, ok?" He rubbed my back. "Though it does depend on what it is anyway.."

I stepped back from him. "Jake, I'm being serious. You can't say anything."

"Jeez Bells. Did you kill someone?" He joked.

"If your not going to take this seriously, you can go back home. Forget I said anything." I walked back to my truck and leant against the back.

Jake ran back over to me. "I'm sorry. Just please tell me what's going on. I have a million thoughts rushing through my brain."

"What brain?" I chuckled.

"I thought I was the one not taking this too seriously, eh?" he winked.

"Ok, I'm sorry. Come sit in the truck with me?" I asked, standing up straight.

He nodded and walked round to the passenger seat, hopping in. I went and got into the drivers seat. We just sat there for a few minutes, soaking up the awkwardness.

"Are you going to tell me or what Bells?" He asked, leaning his body closer to me.

"Ok, but you need to promise me, I mean 100 per cent promise. You can't say anything." I said, facing him, my eyes showing how afraid I actually was.

"I promise Bells"

"Ok." I took a deep breath. "I ran away from Charlie."

"From Charlie in particular? Why?"

"He um, well. Basically he. I don't know. How do I say this? … On my seventh birthday." I took another deep breath and tried to calm my stomach. I felt like I could throw up, and that wouldn't help the situation.

"Take your time Bells" He took my hands off my lap and wrapped his hands around mine. Obviously noticing how hard I was finding this..

"He blamed it on the fact that my mom had just died and that I reminded him too much of her.. Which I've understood but, he raped me Jake." I seen his face change from the corner of my eye and I immediately panicked. "Don't freak out. Please, you promised me!"

I looked up at him, even with his mouth closed, I could tell his teeth were grinding together. "HE WHAT?" He took his hands away from mine and buried his head in them. "You know how bad this is? How many times did he.. Rape you, Bella?" He tilted his head to the side, looking up at me. "Was it just that once?"

"Umm, no. He carried on doing it until I was around fifteen. I wish I could of told you sooner Jake. But I knew you were going to freak out like this!" I looked at him dead in the eye. Showing him how serious I was. "I couldn't tell anyone! Nobody would believe that the perfect Chief of Police would ever rape his own fucking daughter! I'm sorry Jake, I really am. But you've got to look at this from my view. If he had found out that I ever told anyone Jake, he would hurt me again." He winced.

"Bella." He said my name calmly. "I wish you had told me sooner, I really do. But, we can't change the past, that's for sure. Look Bells, I'm going to try to help you. We need to get Charlie locked up!" His eyes were a lot darker than they were earlier. "Wait. If he did it up until you were 15, why did you decide to leave now? Do I even want to know the answer?"

"I told him I wanted to leave home and go to college to study english, but he told me I can't leave him. He started to shout at me and called me Renee. I don't know what was wrong with him. But then he tried to do it again. But I had enough this time. I fought for myself. I left him at the house by himself."

"What did you do to him Bells?"

"He tried to do it again so I said no. Before he could actually do.. It.. I rammed my knee into his stomach and punched him straight in the nose. Like you taught me" I smiled.

He smiled for just a second, but his face when back serious again. "Bella, what are you going to do about Alice? You can't leave her with Charlie."

"I know. This is what I'm finding so difficult. I mean, if it was just me, I would find this a whole lot easier. I had slept out here tonight. I couldn't do that if Alice was with me." I shook my head. "I don't know what to do Jake. I'm not letting her go back to my dads. I'm picking her up from school Monday night and I don't know where were going from there.."

"What about her clothes and everything? Bella, I don't want to make this harder for you but she'll be asking questions. She wont leave as easy as you may think. She's stubborn, not as much as you, but she is stubborn. Are you ready to tell her about Charlie?"

"I don't know, Jake." I started to cry again. "I don't want to let down Alice. It's the last thing I want."

"Hasn't she got any friends she could stay with? What about Bree?"

"Jake, I can't just ask Riley to look after Alice. That would be so rude!"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Don't you have any money that you could give him for her expenses? You had that Job at Mikes didn't you?"

"Well yeah. But how could I explain to Riley? I couldn't just turn up on his doorstep, begging him to take in Alice. I don't think Alice would appreciate that very much either. I don't know how long I'll be gone."

"How about tomorrow? I take you over to Riley and we'll see about Alice ok? I told you I would help you Bells."

"Thanks Jake. I really appreciate it, more than you'll ever know." I surprised him with a bear hug. It was true though, I really was thankful for him helping me out. I was terrified, but I had Jake to help me.

We sat there for a good hour just talking and catching up. It was good great to have Bella and Jacob time with no interference or anything to do with Charlie. Jacob had came up with a plan for tomorrow/today. He was going to take me to his, but he was going to hide me. Then later on, we would sneak out and ride his bikes over to Rileys. I was going to leave my truck in Seattle, but I was going to park it near the hospital, free parkling and the area is always watched. I was taking everything with me though, just in case. By the time we had finished talking it was already 5am. Jake had to sneak us back to his soon, because his dad would wake up and notice he'd been out. Jake was going to hide me in his garage, where he did all of his work. Hopefully, Charlie wouldn't visit while I was there, looking for me in particular.

After parking my car and sorting out my things. We were in Jake's car, heading towards La Push. "What's in the box?" he asked me, his eyes lingering over it in my lap.

"Oh, yeah. I haven't told you yet. Urm, you know how you asked me if I had money to give Riley for looking after Alice?"

"Yeah. So it has your work money in?" He asked, his eyes back on the road.

"Well yeah and some other things.."

"Like?.."

"Well there's quite a few family photos.. & a letter my mom left me before she died." I traced my fingers around the edge of the box. "And my mom left me some inheritance money?"

"She did? You never told me."

"I didn't know until I left Charlie's. I didn't know anything."

"So how much did she leave you?"

"Alot."

His eyebrows raised. "How much is 'alot' Bells?"

"About sixteen."

"Hundred?" His eyebrows lowered.

"Thousand."

"WHAT? Your kidding? Woah, that's a lot of money Bella!" He laughed breathlessly and shook his head. "She gave you all of that?"

"Apparently so.." Great. "I don't know how or what I'm going to spend it on though?"

"You could rent an apartment? Settle in Seattle for abit? Maybe you could find yourself a job to keep you going aswell."

"I suppose, but I want to go to college."

"You can. How about we work this out after we get Alice sorted?"

"Sure."

I heard him mutter something under his breath, it sounded like 'sixteen thousand, boy oh boy', but I'm not sure.

We were close to La Push now. Just another 10 minutes in the car and we'd be fine. It was only half 6, so we were doing quite well. I was quite nervous actually. It was very risky that I was going back to Jacob's, when my dad could turn up while we would be there. I was dreading that the most. I also had to be careful not to be seen by Billy. That would be bad too, very bad. Jacob told me not to worry and that he has everything all planned out. I hope so, because I sure didn't.

**Thank you to everyone on twitter who has helped me out writing this chapter. I was finding some things quite difficult to do. I was going to end this chapter differently, but I wanted to upload this soon so you guys wouldn't get bored.**

**Please review, I'll love you forever and each review encourages me to write more. *hint hint* ;)**

**THANK YOU!**


	3. Discussions, Discussions

Chapter 3 - Discussions, Discussions.

We were just pulling onto Jake's drive, it was just before 7. Jake said that Billy doesn't get up until about 10. So we'd be fine, hopefully.

We quietly got out of the car, trying to close the doors as quietly as possible. Billy's room was at the front of the house, so we had to be quiet. I didn't know if he was a heavy sleeper or not, but with Jake's house being the only one for a few hundred yards, it would obviously be suspicious to Billy if he heard car doors slamming in the early morning. After getting the stuff out of the car, Jacob went over to the garage and opened it up. Of course, Jake had his own room in the actual house, but he spent most of his time out here. Like I said, he's good with cars, that's what he does out here.

I remember about a year ago, my next door neighbour was throwing two bikes out because they didn't run. I knew that Jake would love to build them up for us, so I took them from our neighbour and took them to Jake, who seemed to love the idea of building two bikes for us. From the day I showed him the bikes, he was always working on them, not long after, they were up and running like new. We would take them for a ride around La Push, it was great, time with Jake was always valuable.

Jake didn't go to Forks High School. He went to a school on the reservation in La Push. So I didn't seem him as much as I would like, but I always seen him after school, he's my best friend and I didn't want to lose touch with him. Jacob was similar to me. His mother Sarah, died in a tragic car crash when he was nine years old. Jacob wasn't that close with his mother, he always had a special bond with his dad though, so he rarely talks about his mom. Jacob is also the youngest child, his two older sisters, Rachel and Rebecca. Rebecca moved to Hawaii with her husband Solomon Finau and Rachel is off at college, both rarely ever contact Jacob and his dad. So it really is just the two of them. Billy, was also disabled because of nerve damage due to complications from diabetes. You could also tell almost immediately that Billy was in fact Jacob's dad, as they had the same russet-skin and facial features.

This garage held so many memories, sometimes I would spend the time that I finished school till the time I had to head back home and go to bed out here with Jake. Sometimes, his other two best friends would pop in, Quil and Embry. I don't really see them much anymore, but I was always fond of them, even though they were always convinced that me and Jake were a couple. Obviously, never were we a couple. He admitted he had a crush on me when we were younger, but now, we were just friends, best friends.

"We've had a lot of memories in here." I say, walking further into the garage, my eyes glancing around the room as all of our memories were replayed in my head over and over.

He chuckled. "Yeah." He closed the garage doors and switched on a old looking, worn out lamp in the corner, resting on a table that looked like it would snap any second. Then walked over to wear I was standing. "You know, considering you were going through so much, you managed the stay the same Bella all these years and you know-"

"Jake. Stop please. I don't want to cry again ok? Your sweet words are making my knees weak." I winked.

"I understand Bells, but I hope you know that you will always be that same Bella to me, no matter what happens, ok?"

I turned to face him then, his eyes full of emotion. I believed him. Jake was the only man I trusted. Well, guy. Jake was only 17. Not really _man_. Although, yeah, he did look like a man. I think Jake cares about me more than my dad ever did. Jake was the only guy I needed in my life for a long long time. It's not like many guys were throwing themselves at me anyway. Not at my school anyway.

"Thanks Jake."

He smiled and then snapped out of it. "You hungry?"

"Um, yeah, I am actually."

"Ok, I'll go grab some food." He walked over to the garage door, but looked at me over his shoulder. "D'ya want to come with me?"

"What about your dad? What if he gets up and sees me?"

"Then I'll make sure he doesn't." He walked over to me and held out his hand. I took it and we quietly made it into his house, heading for the kitchen.

Jake decided to make pancakes, only because I found the ingredients in his cupboards. While Jake was flipping the pancakes, I had to go to the toilet.

"Jake, I really need to go to the toilet.." I whispered in his ear.

"Go then. He won't see you. The bathroom is right there." He said, bowing his head to the bathroom.

"Ok fine."

I headed to the bathroom really quickly, but everything sounded x1000 louder than it normally would. After using the bathroom, I snuck back into the kitchen. Jake was just putting two plates of pancakes onto the dining table.

"Here, enjoy. I hope they taste good, you know I'm not the best cook."

I cut a bit off the pancake off with some syrup on and tasted it. "Mmmm, Jake. This is so good!" I whispered it, but it sounded very enthusiastic.

After eating, I leaned back in my chair and placed my hands on my stomach. "Woah, that was so good Jake. Thank you." I really appreciated the food, I didn't know when I would next eat as well as that. Sure, fast food like In-N-Out tasted good, but it wasn't something to live on.

"Your welcome Bells." He stood up and took the plates over to the sink. "So what's the plan for today? What time do you want to go to Riley's?" He said, running the hot tap over the plates.

"Well.." I said, standing up and walking over to him. "After I finish thanking you for that lovely breakfast by washing up all the evidence I was here.."

"Don't be silly. You sit down, I'll wash up." We just looked at each other. I wasn't sitting down. "Bella. I'm being serious. Your going through enough right now."

"Oh Jake, washing up some dishes isn't going to make my life any worse you know. I think if you make me sit down and watch you do the dishes while I just sit there and watch you, I think that would make me more upset." I bit my tongue so I didn't laugh.

Jake turned back to the dishes and scrubbed a plate. "Bella, sit down."

"Nope."

He groaned and passed me the towel. "I wash, you dry." I smiled. "You're so stubborn."

"Uh-huh." I agree, smiling again.

While we were washing up, we decided that I was going to go back into the garage while Jacob convinced his dad to take Charlie fishing to distract him from the fact that I've "gone missing". Then, after Billy had left, Jacob was going to take me back to my house to collect some of mine and Alice's clothes and take a shower. I needed to be careful that I didn't take much, I didn't know if Charlie would notice when they could have been taken. He could add everything up and know Jake had something to do with it, knowing Jake tried to get him out of the house. He could hurt Jake. And I didn't want that.

It was already 8am. Jake had hid me back in his garage while I convinced his dad to go fishing. I was waiting by myself in here for a good 20 minutes. All in that time I managed to braid my hair and tidy some of Jake's shelves up. A few minutes later, I heard the garage door open. My eyes widened.

It was only Jake, thank god. "Calm down Bells, it's only me." He winked. He looked around the garage. "What did you do?"

I look at the shelves. "What?" He looked at me with a confused look on his face. "Come on! This place was a mess!"

He laughed at came over to me, dragging a stool next to the tool box I was sitting on. "Right, my dad called Charlie. He's coming over to pick up my dad. So you better keep quiet. Ok?"

I took a deep breath. It would seem easy, to just "hide" from my dad in Jake's garage. But, for me, I've always had bad luck. "Ok, thanks Jake."

"I was thinking that to convince Charlie I have no idea where you are.. That if I go back into the house and just watch TV in slacks or something. Would you be ok out here on your own?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. When's he coming over?"

"Well, he said he was coming straight here, so I assume he'll be here in about 10 minutes."

"Oh, I guess you better go then."

"Yeah." He stood up. "Right, all of your stuff is in here right? You've not left anything in my car or in the house have you?"

"Nope, I don't think so."

"Ok, you might want to put your phone on silent, you know. Just incase you get a call or something."

"Yeah." I quickly checked my phone was on silent and put it back in my pocket. "Jake, what if he comes out here."

"He wont. I promise. I'm going to lock the door ok? I'll come get you out when they've left."

"Thanks Jake."

And with that, he left. I had to turn off the lights that were on in here, leaving only the light coming in from the high windows. But obviously, we didn't get hardly any sun here, so the light coming from the windows wasn't really making any difference. After a while, my eyes adjusted to the dark, I could see the garage door and the slight crack underneath it which would allow me to see if anybody was coming in besides Jake. I was terrified and Charlie hadn't even turned up yet.

About 5 minutes later, my heart stopped and my breath was cut off. I heard Charlie's cruiser pulling up onto the drive. Then I heard the distinctive sound of Billy's wheelchair, squeaking out onto the drive. I couldn't hear them very clearly, but it was clear enough to understand what was going on. I heard the cruiser door close.

"Morning Charlie, any more news on Bella?"

"No. Keep this between us Bill but, right now, I don't care where Bella is. She decided to leave. She wont last very long all by herself out there will she. I mean, where is she going to go? I checked all the savings we had around the house, no money has been taken. She'll be running back to me sooner or later."

"Well Charlie, I know it must be hard for you. Both my two girls have left me. But, Bella is old enough now to do as she pleases. Keep that in mind. Can you blame her for wanting to get out of Forks? What about Alice?"

"Billy, you have no idea how I feel right now. Bella left without any explanation. She gave me no reason to leave. I'm her father, I at least deserve an explanation, don't I? And I don't know. Bella won't have time to tell Alice anyway. She'll come home to me. Alice wouldn't be as heartless as Bella to leave." I could hear that Charlie was starting to get angry. But how dare he say that. He knows why I left. How could he call himself a father.

"Calm down Charlie. Let's go fishing, take your mind off things ok?"

I heard a grunt and then the front door close. All was silent. I took a deep breath. So far so good, I thought to myself. I was horrified with Charlie's words. How dare he. I was tempted to go out there and face him. Tell Billy what a dirty man his best friend is and how he should feel. I wasn't the bad guy in this, but I knew that Charlie was going to make me seem like I was to everyone. I was just sitting there in the garage. I was scared, upset, nervous and so tempted to go and confront my father. Of course I wouldn't, no way could I. I was lost for words.

After what seemed like a lifetime, I heard the door of the house open again. I slowly stood up from the stool and moved around the corner of the garage, so I wasn't seen if the garage door did open..

"I don't mean to accuse Jacob, Billy. But, I can't be 100 per cent sure that he doesn't know where Bella is. They are best friends."

"Charlie, my son wouldn't lie. He is very concerned for Bella, we all are."

"Well, I don't care anymore anyway. I just don't want to be taken for a fool, that's all."

_Dick. _I thought to myself.

I heard them get into the car and drive away. About 5 minutes later, the garage door opened. I held my breath..

"Bella?" Jake whispered.

I moved out of the corner to see Jake standing at the door, closing it behind him.

"Hey, how did it go?" I asked, sitting back down on the stool.

"Well, your dad questioned me if I knew where you were. I told him no, obviously. But he seems, I don't know, on edge. Like he's waiting for me to confess. He's suspicious."

"Yeah, I heard him say to your dad on their way to the car."

His eyebrow raised. "Oh, what did he say?"

"He said something along the lines of him 'not being 100 per cent sure that you don't know where I am' and stuff, considering he 'doesn't care'.. He seems pretty bothered.

"Hm, well. Don't worry Bells. I'm here." He knelt down and hugged me. "I found it really hard to not strangle him. He was moaning inside about how you left for no reason and that he's been nothing but a good father to you, I was tempted Bella. As much as I wanted to, I know it would also give it away that I know more than I should."

"Thanks Jake." I returned the hug.

"It's about eleven Bella. Do you want to call Riley?"

"Yeah, I guess I should." I pulled my phone out of my pocket and looked for Riley's house number.

I rang the number and held it to my ear. After a few rings, Riley picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Riley, it's me, Bella."

"Bella? Oh, how are you?"

"I'm good thanks. Um, are you doing anything today?"

"I've got to head out to Wal-Mart later on in the afternoon, but that's it. Why'd you ask?"

I looked at Jake, he just nodded me on. "I was wondering if I could come over with a friend of mine. I really don't mean to intrude, but I really need to talk to you."

"Yeah yeah, sure. Of course you can." I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. "Wait, nothing is wrong with Bree is there?" His voice sounded urgent.

"No, don't worry. Bree is fine."

"Oh good. So what time do you and your friend want to come over?"

"Whatever time is best for you Riley."

"About half an hour? Gives me time to tidy up a bit." He laughed.

"Yeah sure, I'll see you then. Thank you riley."

"See you then Bella."

I hung up and put my phone back in my pocket.

"Well done Bells. So what time are we going over there?"

"He said in about half an hour. Do you want to go now?"

"Sure, just let me grab my jacket."

Not long after that, me and Jake were already on our bikes and riding back to Forks. I had my hood up and sunglasses on. Just in case anybody seen me and told Charlie. We were taking a risk by going out together, but this had to be done.

We arrived at Riley's just after a half an hour ride. As we approached Riley's house, we noticed he was taking out the trash. He looked up at me, smiled and then waved us over to park up next to his car on the drive. Me and Jake both parked up, then got off and walked over to Riley.

"Bella, it's so great to see you!" He said, giving me a hug.

"Same here Riley. I would like you to meet my best friend, Jacob. Jacob, this is Riley." I introduced.

"Hey" Jake said, shaking his hand.

"Hi Jacob. I think I've seen you before with Bella. It's nice to meet you."

"You too." Jake smiled.

"Anyway, come on in." Riley said, welcoming us into his home.

Once we were in, he offered us seats on the coach and a drink.

"Please, sit down. Can I get you both anything to drink?"

"No thank you." Me and Jake both said, smiling.

Riley came and sat in the chair opposite the couch. "So Bella, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Well.." I said, trailing off. I rubbed my hands on my jeans, my palms were getting sweaty. Jake noticed and put his arm around me.

"I'm sorry, Bella's finding things hard right now." Jake said, supporting me.

"Oh, Bella, what's wrong?" Riley asked, his voice full of concern.

"I'm really sorry Riley. I really don't mean to be a bother." I said, my voice cracking with emotion. "Things haven't been right at home for a long long time. So, I'm moving out. I don't know where I'm staying just yet, but I'm going to be looking for a place as soon as I can. But the thing is, is that I don't want to leave Alice at home. I love Alice, she's my sister and I would die for her. My dad, well, he isn't the best father. I want to make sure she's safe. I don't want to take her with me because of what she has here. She's not got long left in school, she has her friends here, Bree and it's all a familiar surrounding. I would hate to take her away from all of this." I broke off in the last sentence. A few tears sliding down my cheeks.

"Sssh Bells. Everything is ok." Jake said, handing me a tissue. I wiped my cheeks with it and under my eyes.

"Oh Bella, I'm sorry. I can see how much this is upsetting you. I know how much you love Alice. You've been like a mom to her. I agree that it's probably best to keep her here." He said. He came and knelt down next to me and put his hand on my knee. "Bella, I wasn't much older than you when me and Victoria had Bree. So I know the feeling you have right now, having someone to look after at a young age. I guess it's different though, I mean, Alice is sixteen and Bree was a baby.. But you know, it's all the same. Especially that you don't have your mom around. Look Bella, you've been an amazing sister to Alice and Bree thinks of you as an older sister aswell. You're great. You've been such a great help around here. You don't know how many times I wish that I could give Bree that woman in her life who could do girly things. But I realised that she does, you. You're so giving Bella, so please, Listen to me when I say that, I want you to leave Alice with me. She'll have Bree. I'll make sure she's doing ok in school. You can always see her. The offer is always there."

"Oh my god Riley. I can't thank you enough. I mean, please don't offer this if it is any bother to you!" I said, quickly jumping up from the couch.

"No Bella, I would be grateful for you to allow Alice to stay here. I think it would be great for Bree and Alice. Plus, it gives you time to get yourself a place. Or you can just stay here. It really is no bother at all. It's only me and Bree these days anyway." He said with a smile.

"You've been such a great help Riley, thank you." I said, hugging him. "Now, I'm going to ask you something and I want you to be completely honest with me."

"Go ahead."

"How much money do you want me to give you? I can't leave Alice here without giving you money. She eats like a pig and she's always using the electricity in some way, either with straightners, curling tongs, or even both at the same time. Please, how much do you need?"

"Bella I don't need any money, it's fine. You save all your money. You need to get on your feet." He refused.

"Please Riley, I will feel so guilty if you don't."

"Bella." He sighed.

"Please."

He sighed. "Bella, please. Allow this as me paying you back for being someone so special to Bree."

"But Riley.. I can't."

"You can, and you will." He smiled.

"Ok fine, but if you need any extra money, ring me!"

He laughed. "Don't worry!" We all laughed for a bit. I couldn't thank Riley enough. "So, what do you want to do? Do you want Alice to come straight back here?"

"I don't know yet. I need to pick her up from school as soon as I can on Monday, but she won't have any clothes or anything."

"Oh don't worry. She can wear some of Bree's clothes. She has a few wardrobes full anyway!" We all laughed.

"Yeah, Alice taught her well." I spent the next hour or so just discussing how this arrangement will work. The plan was that I would pick up Alice and Bree from school on Monday and bring them back to Riley's house. I would explain to them in the car what was going on. I was terrified that I might bump into Charlie too. But I suppose I just had to be careful. It's not like he would try anything in public anyway, I hope not anyway.

We were also discussing what I could do to get away. As me and Jake were discussing earlier, we thought it would be best that I find an apartment. We all agreed that that would be the most easiest and safest option I had. I was hoping that I could find a place soon because Alice would be able to come stay with me sooner, rather than having Riley look after her. That's another thing I was afraid of.. Charlie finding out that Riley has Alice. It would be tough, but Riley said he'll do anything he can to help me.

"Hey Bella, why don't you look on my laptop now? See if there's any apartments available in Seattle? I mean, you could go looking today?" Riley asked. We were all still at his, discussing the situation more thoroughly.

"Yeah, that's not a bad idea, thanks."

"Ok, I'll go grab it and you can start looking." His put his hand on my shoulder and walked off into the next room.

"You doing ok Bells?" Jake asked, rubbing my back.

"Yeah, I'm feeling much better now that I know Alice will be safe here." I smiled. "I think she'll like it here too, practically living with her best friend."

"Yep, She'll love it, don't worry."

Riley came walking back into the room and sat the laptop on the coffee table in front of me. We immediately started looking for an apartment. I wanted it to be in Seattle so if/when I decide to go to college, I wouldn't be too far away. It would be hard with Alice's school, but we could manage, I would make sure of it.

After several cups of tea and coffee, we had found 5 apartments that me and Jake were happy to go and take a look at today. We had booked an appointment to see each of the 5 apartments and we were going to be taken on a tour with the same person. The prices were affordable, the location wasn't difficult to get to, the apartments weren't the most luxurious places to live. But it's what I could afford. I was trying my hardest. I really was.

**Ahhh, I'm back! **

**I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a long time but I've had quite a few family troubles etc.. But, I'm back now!**

**I'm already writing the next chapter so hopefully, I'll have that updated later this weekend or next week!****J**

**PS. Your reviews make me write quicker. Just saying;)**


	4. Heidi

Chapter 4 - Heidi

Before we knew it, it was already 1 in the afternoon. Our appointment for the apartments was at half 2. Riley insisted that he make us all lunch of Grilled Cheese Sandwiches, which were the nicest thing I've ever tasted in my entire life, honestly. I told Riley how good they were, so he made some more that I could take back with me.

We were just about to leave Riley's, but I had to thank him one last time. I asked him again if he wanted money for Alice but he still refused. He wished me luck on apartment hunting and we were on our way to Seattle. We were supposed to be meeting a woman called Heidi, who was going to be giving us a tour. The apartments are in walking distance from each other, so we were meeting her at the first apartment.

Around 20 past 2, we were in Seattle, riding to the first apartment complex. After finding the building, we parked up the bikes and stood next to the entrance. Not shortly after, a cab pulled up and a young woman stepped out.

Immediately, my self-esteem fell. She was gorgeous and had the most beautiful, long mahogany hair, some swept over her should with some resting on her back. She was really tall and elegant too. She was wearing a red skirt just above her knees, a ruffled red blouse and a blue blazer over the top. She had the hugest pair of red heels on that I'd ever seen too, which made her look even more taller. She looked late 20's. Even with her fashionable clothes and killer heels, she still looked elegant and classy.

She walked over to us, showing that she could easily walk in heels that high. She held out her hand. "You must be Bella?"

I nodded. "Yes, it's nice to meet you." I shook her hand. "This is my friend Jacob."

She then held her hand out to Jake then. "Nice to meet you as well, I'm Heidi."

"You too." Jake said, shaking her hand.

She smiled widely at us. She didn't just have the perfect figure, she was unbelievably beautiful in the face too. She had rare light blue eyes and the nicest white teeth. She seemed to be a nice person so far too.

"Right, so let's take a look at the first apartment, yes?" She smiled. I nodded and she took us up the stairs in the complex, heading up to the apartment.

She opened the door to the apartment and let us in first.

"Right, would you like me to give you a tour around? Or would you like to look yourselves?"

"We'll take a look round, thank you."

"Ok, I'll be outside the apartment, I'll come back in, in just a few minutes."

I heard the door close and I turned around to Jake.

"She's hot." Jake said seriously.

I just laughed. "Jake!" Both of us laughing now.

I focused back on the apartment then. Coming through the front door, there is a archway leading into a small kitchen on the right, where there was also half of a wall looking onto the lounge. Carrying down the hall there was the open lounge. Opposite, was a door leading into the bedroom, another door leading to the bathroom. It was only a one bedroom, but that's really all I needed, and all I could afford right now. The walls were quite plain, but the place was clean, tidy and perfect for me.

Heidi came back in shortly after. "Is everything ok in here?"

"Yeah everything is great." I smiled.

"Would you like to know the details of the apartment?" She asked.

"Please." I walked slightly away from here, inspecting the view from the balcony, which the door was just next to the living room. She came and followed me over, but not coming too close.

Jake wondered off into the bedroom then and it was just me and Heidi.

"Ok well, the apartment is $890 a month, but you'll have to pay that and the deposit added on top which is $950. That then gives you a lease for 6 months. It's non-smoking and there is a laundry room on the bottom floor. The furniture that is in here at the moment does come with the apartment. Also, pets are allowed, but only under circumstances and a fee." She smiled.

I took a look round the kitchen again then, everything that I needed, was here. There was a refrigerator, microwave, stove, dishwasher and a coffee machine. In the lounge, there wasn't much here apart from a quite decent red fabric sofa, a coffee table and a matching TV cabinet, which held no TV.

I then peaked into the bathroom. It was bright and had the colour scheme of a clean white and a light blue. It was very clean and was the cutest little bathroom I'd seen.

"In the bedroom, there is a built in wardrobe, with 2 matching bedside tables and a matching double bed." Heidi said, smiling at me.

"Ok thank you."

"No problem, would you like to see the next apartment now?"

"Please." I smiled. I went into the bedroom to fetch Jake. "Jake, come on, next apartment."

"Alright, Bella, have you seen the view from here, look at the trees!"

"Yeah, it reminds me too much of Forks. Let's go." I laughed.

We headed over to the second apartment then. It didn't look nice. It was shabby and looked old and ugly. I know.. 'never judge a book by it's cover..' but this was horrible. It looked more like a cheap motel than a complex. A very cheap motel too. Once we got to the apartment, I knew it wasn't right for me straight away.

The walls were orange and black, and there was only two rooms all together. The kitchen, lounge and bedroom were all one room, and there was one other door which must lead to the bathroom. There was hardly any light in here at all, apart from one very small high up window in the kitchen.

"This, well, it's a lot cheaper." Heidi said.

"I can see why.." Jake laughed.

"It's not particularly nice for just about all people, but its cheap." Heidi began. "You can always redecorate and buy nice furniture to match."

"And maybe some lights?" Jake grinned. Obviously pulling jokes to impress the beautiful Heidi. I just gave him a grin and a wink.

There wasn't any furniture here apart from an old fridge with grease splattered all over it and a small couch with cigarette burns. It also stunk of cigarettes, there was also a faint smell of musk and mould.

"Also, I am advised to tell you about what happened to the last person who rented this apartment." She stepped closer towards us then, seriousness showing on her face. "Unfortunately, there was a drug overdose in here. A young man in his 20's was found dead by his younger girlfriend. It was terrible." She said, her frown lines which I didn't think existed were showing.

"Yeah, I heard about that. Truly terrible. It's a shame." I replied, actually saddened by the story, yet I couldn't wait to get out of here now.

"Yes it is. Too young to die I believe. Such a sad story." She cried.

Although she seemed very beautiful and classy, you could definitely see there was a very caring side of Heidi. She looked very sad over the story.

"Did you know them?" Jake asked.

"No I didn't. I have met the young girl though. Bless her. Her head is all over the place. She spends most of her time now in a Seattle bar getting drunk." She shook her head. "Anyway, would you like to know more? Or go to the next place?"

"I'd like to go to the next place please." I smiled nicely, following her out the door.

"Yeah, this place is giving me the creeps." Jake mumbled, fear slightly showing in his voice.

"I understand completely!" Heidi laughed. "So you're not interested in this apartment I'm guessing?"

"You guessed right. Bella doesn't want to live in a place like this, she deserves better." Jacob said, walking by my side, his arm over my should, pulling me to him in a playful manner.

"Shush Jake." We all laughed.

"So you aren't a couple then?" Heidi asked, her eyebrows rose.

"No, me and Jake-"

"She's just playing hard to get." Jake joked, poking me in the side. I gave him a dirty look. "I'm only kidding!"

"He wishes." I said, then Jake gave me a dirty look. "I'm only kidding!" I mocked.

It took us about 10 minutes to walk to the next apartment. It looked a lot nicer outside too, much better than the last apartment.

We took a look inside the apartment. It was very spacious and bright. It seemed more like a studio than an apartment. It was a really great place, but I couldn't see myself living here. I was very house proud, but this wasn't for me. I don't feel like I could feel 'at home' here. Also, with the apartment being so big, it felt too big for just one person. It feels that 2 people should live here, even though there is only one bedroom. I had a quick look around, it was great place, but I just couldn't see myself living here. The view though was great, it looked right over Seattle.

"Although it looks more of a studio, it's a great little place to live and the view is gorgeous, just take a look!" Heidi influence, walking us over to the large window in the lounge.

The view was a very beautiful park. Below, you could see people walking their dogs, riding their bikes, eating picnics, some people fishing in the beautiful sparkly lake. It was a very nice view, but it felt to me like it was a place for an artist. Not some 18 year old girl who needed to find any apartment just to get away from her father.

Heidi filled us in with some more details of the apartment, it was quite cheap, but it just wasn't me. I didn't know why, but I wanted my very first home that I bought myself would feel like home. Not some place where I would just be paying rent.

Heidi shown us the rest of the apartments that afternoon, and by looking at each one, I knew which one I loved, and which one I could see myself living in. The last two apartments were both average. They were cheap, basic and close to the college. But they both still didn't have that home feel to it. Only one of the apartments I visited held that for me. The first one.

After being shown the last apartment, Heidi asked me if I had decided which apartment I liked best, if I had changed my mind about renting or just any other questions. She took us back to her office at her workplace.

"Come on in, take a seat." She smiled. "Right, Bella, did you like the apartments you seen today?"

I sat down in one of the two blue chairs on the other side of Heidi's desk. "Yes I did. Only about 2 really caught my eye, the rest just didn't seem very 'me'."

"Yes, I completely agree. I think I know which one was your favourite." She laughed. "So Bella, have you decided what you want to do?"

"Um, yeah, I think that I would like to look into the first apartment more. It really stood out to me." I told her, she smiled when I said which apartment I liked best. Looks like she did know which apartment was my favourite.

"Ok, well, for what I know so far about this apartment is that is available for rent today. It's only been on the market for 3 days and there haven't been any other offers yet. So would you like to rent it now? Or come back at a later date?" She asked politely, straightening out her paperwork.

I looked over at Jake. "What should I do?" I asked.

"Go for it, rent it. It's a great little apartment for you Bella. It's the perfect size, has most of the furniture already. It's in a safe area and isn't too far from college. Not to mention that the price is great for you."

"Is that what you want to do Bella?" Heidi questioned.

"Um, yeah, I guess, please." I hesitated.

"Don't worry Bells, everything is going to be fine. Once you get this apartment, everything will all fall into place." Jacob smiled.

After about an hour of paperwork, phone calls and business talk. That was it. The apartment was mine. We had gone back down to the apartment and gave in my deposit of $950 and signed some papers, then that was it. It was almost mine. The only thing I had to do then was to move in and sort everything out.

I was told that I could move in next Tuesday just after 10am. I was super excited and I wanted to just shout from the rooftops that I had my own place. It was scary but exciting at the same time. I'm just glad it didn't take months of waiting for a place, and that I got it the first day I went looking. I was very very lucky.

It was great as well, it came with most of the furniture I needed. Although I did need to go back to mine and collect all my things. I didn't know how I was going to do it, but Jake promised he would help me with that too.

To celebrate, Jake said he's going to treat me to a night at the bar that we seen earlier on. But first, I wanted to ring Riley and tell him the good news.

**Hello**

"Hi Riley, it's me Bella."

**Oh hi, how did the apartment hunting go!**

"It went great! I found a place. It was the very first apartment we looked at and I immediately fell in love with it. It's perfect, you'll have to come and see it!"

**Oh Bella, that's so great! I'm so happy for you! When are you moving in?**

"Thanks Riley and I'm moving in on Tuesday."**That's great, Bella. You deserve this. How much is it?**

"Well I've had to pay $950 this month because of the deposit and everything, but normally it should be $890. It's not really cheap, but it's not really expensive either."

**Oh that's so great! Do you still want me to look after Alice? While you get settled?**

"Um, please. I think it would be quite difficult to just move her to Seattle almost straight away, but as soon as I'm settled, I hope that she'll be able to come and stay with me. I just hope she understands. Plus, I think after I tell her about all of this, being with a friend will really help her."

**Don't worry, Bella. I'll look after her. I can bring her over to visit too. It'll all work out eventually. I'll make sure of it.**

"Thanks Riley, I'm going to go now, Jake's treating me to a night out to celebrate." I smiled.

**Ok Bella. You have fun tonight, you deserve it. Oh and make sure Jacob looks after you!**

"Thank you and don't worry, he will. Goodbye Riley." I hung up and put my phone back in my pocket.

Right now we were just outside Heidi's workplace, deciding where to go tonight. Tonight, I decided I was just going to let my hair down.

"I need to ring my dad Bella. I'll tell him I'm out with Embry or something tonight. He'll get suspicious, like your dad. Then they may put two and two together." Jake said, sitting sideways on his bike.

"Yeah I think that's best. Why don't you stay at the motel with me tonight then Jake?"

Because I couldn't move into the apartment until Tuesday, I needed a place to stay until then. So me and Jake asked Heidi for any cheap motels around and she told us a place that wasn't too far away from the In-N-Out we were at the other night. So I was going to go get a room now, then we were going to go out.

"Yeah, I'll split the room fee with you?" Jake asked.

"No, you don't have to. I owe you for being such a great friend today."

"Bella, you have enough going on, let me pay for myself. Hell, let me pay for both of us-" He argued.

"But-"

"No Bella, let me pay." He interrupted.

We rode over to the motel Heidi told us about and booked a room for 3 nights. Saturday, Sunday and Monday. It was only $100 for both me and Jake. The room wasn't great. It had old draping yellow curtains which looked dirty and there were red old wallpapered walls and a dirty red carpet. There was a double bed in the middle of the room, a table and two chairs in the far corner next to the door that led into the bathroom. There was an old 50's tv that was in a cupboard, the small dirty fridge was underneath it.

"Oh nice." Jake said sarcastically. "I don't even want to know what the bathrooms like."

"Tell me about it." I dumped my bag down on the bed, hearing the spring squeak and then went to check out the bathroom.

It was tiny. It had a small toilet that was really low to the floor, an old shower with a shower curtain that was covered in mildew.

"Ew." I muttered under my breath. I walked back into the bedroom. "Jake, the bathroom is disgusting." I laughed.

"Well, I'm not surprised considering how cheap it is here." He chuckled.

"I'm going to take a nap before we go out tonight." I yawned. "I'm so tired."

"Ok, I'll take a shower and then call my dad."

"Ok, wake me up when you're done OK?" I asked.

"Sure thing Bells."

I hopped into bed. My eyelids were heavy. It has felt like years since I have slept in a proper bed. I wrapped myself underneath the covers. It didn't take long before sleep defeated me.

**HEY!**

**I'm sorry it took a while to upload this! Please forgive me!:P**

**HAPPY SUMMER! X**


	5. Greek God

**I don't own anything. All songs aren't mine either!**

**Links to songs used in this chapter:**

**watch?v=MUWzeOcBYxI**

**watch?v=d-a1RkNxuuA**

**watch?v=AOBs8dU4Pb8**

**watch?v=LYnUAK_PmQs**

**watch?v=vGjXGiijwoU (song which the story is based on!)**

**A/N- Changed my penname purely because someone I know knew my old one.. :)**

Chapter 5 - Greek God

"Bella.. Bells.. Jesus Bella, wake up."

I groaned and lazily opening my eyes slightly, Jake was standing above me.

"About time you woke up." He chuckled darkly.

I groaned and pulled the pillow over my head. I didn't want to get up. I heard Jake chuckle again.

"So are we not going tonight then?" He teased.

I shot up in bed then. "Oh gosh, I completely forgot! What's the time?" I groaned sleepily, rubbing my eyes and patting down my hair.

Jake flopped down on the bed next to me. "Don't worry, it's only just after 7."

"I'm going to go jump in the shower then." I stood up, picked up my bag on the side and went into the bathroom, locking the door behind me.

"Hey Bells," Jake knocked on the door. "I rang my dad, he thinks I'm staying with Embry tonight."

"Ok great." I replied, before I jumped into the shower.

After about 15 minutes, I was out of the shower and drying my hair, still wrapped in my towel. It felt great to be clean and fresh again. My hair smelt of the herbs from the motels shampoo. I brushed by teeth so they were squeaky clean. After drying my hair, I quickly ran a brush through it and twisted my fringe, pulling it back with a grip, while the rest of my dark brunette hair was flowing down my back in sleek waves.

I applied some mascara and eyeliner from my bag and a little bit of lip gloss. I didn't like wearing too much makeup, but I wanted to look decent. I rummaged through my bag then to find some clothes to wear. I decided to wear my black skin tight jeans and my dark blue vest, with my favourite short black cardigan over the top. I would just wear my black chucks.

After using the bathroom, I walked back out into the bedroom. I looked up to find Jake in a tight black polo shit and dark blue jeans, lying down on the bed, his eyes closed, his hands behind his head. I giggled and his eyes shot up at me.

"I look hot, huh?" He winked, standing up.

"You look buff! Don't tell me you've been taking steroids, you know they're bad for you." I teased, pinching his sides.

"No Bella, I am just buff, you can't blame me!" He laughed. "You look good though Bells, you ready to go?"

"Yeah, let me just grab my phone and purse." I took them out of my bag and shoved them into my jean pocket. "Are we walking?"

Jacob laughed. "Yeah, but if we are going to be drinking, I think its best we get a cab back to the motel later, though."

"What? We can't drink Jake, we aren't old enough." I said, locking the motel door behind us.

"Bella, not to blow my own trumpet, but I look over 21 ok? You do too, don't worry, they wont care. I'll get you drinks!" He laughed.

"Hm, if your sure! But I don't want to get drunk. Being brought up with a police officer for a father kind of gave me an impression that you should drink underage." I mocked.

"Like your dad knows anything. I'm sorry Bella, but he knows fuck all."

"Your language is terrible. But I agree." I laughed. "Do you even know the way to the bar from here?"

"Yeah, it's only a few blocks away. I seen all of the posters while we were walking around Seattle looking at apartments. It's the club that was also down the road from where I met you, earlier. I heard they had a band on tonight, so I thought it would be great!"

We were taking a nice steady stroll over to the club. Me and Jake were just chatting away about anything and everything. It was so good to have him here with me.

"I'm so cold." I shivered and I linked my arm with his, pulling me closer to him. He was always so warm.

"Just help yourself." He chuckled. "So, what are you going to do about your things at Charlies house?"

"I don't know, I might go on Monday or Tomorrow." I sighed. "I mean, it's not like he's able to stop me. I'm 18 now, I can come and go when I please. I'm just worried that he'll try and.. hurt me." I said the last two words more quietly, as a whisper.

"Bella, I'll come with you. I'm not going to let him hurt you. If he dares to lay one finger on you, he's dead meat. He can't do this, Bella. It's wrong, so wrong. You're his daughter! How could he be so sick!?"

"Look, Jake. That's all behind me, now. I'm just scared, that's all. I'll be careful. I'll get a knife and some pepper spray or something." I laughed, but Jakes frown still remained. "Ok that's not funny.. But Jake, you've got to stop worrying so much. I stopped him this time, I can do it again. I rammed my knee into his stomach pretty hard the other day, I don't think he'd try it again for a while."

"I can't help but worry, Bella. I don't know how I'll feel when I see him. I won't be able to control myself once I see his face, sick bastard.

"Jake. Don't go do something that you'll get in trouble for." I warned.

"Let's talk about this another time, let's just enjoy ourselves tonight, ok?"

"Yeah. Please don't get too drunk though, I'm not carrying you home. I won't even be able to lift you." I teased as we just approached the bar.

There wasn't many people outside, just a few middle aged, almost drunk men smoking. Jacob led us inside and we found a table near the stage where I'm guessing the band are going to play. There was a few posters on the doors of the bar that read: Eclipse. Twilight's biggest band! Here this Saturday night. Doors open at 7pm, band starts at 8.30pm!

I've never been to a bar before, obviously. I was looking forward to it. I was surprised though that there wasn't a bouncer on the door asking for I.D. Thank god. I was terrified we would get caught. Do I really look 21?

"Bella, stop." He laughed. "We look 21, ok? Trust me." He whispered, making sure no one else heard.

"I'm sorry, I just can't help it." I sighed, but smiled. "Where are we going to sit?"

"I don't know, grab a table and I'll get us drinks. What do you want?"

"Coke, please." I said, but he just started at me and rolled his eyes. "What?" I questioned.

"You aren't drinking coke all night, Bells. Live a little!" He said, enthusiastically. "I'll get you something." He wandered off then to join the queue at the bar.

I looked around the bar, trying to spot a good table. I wanted to be discrete, so I grabbed a booth that was in the corner, but still had a pretty good view of the stage. We were only about 5 metres away from the stage anyway. Plus, the bar was opposite to where we were sitting. I sat down on one side of the booth and sat my bag down next to me.

Shortly after, Jake came back with our drinks and sat opposite me in the booth.

"Right, I grabbed you a Cosmopolitan. I don't know what is in it, but the bartender said it's great and it's her favourite drink." He said, his cheeks flushed.

"Thanks." I smiled. "Why are you blushing? Did she slip you her number or something?"

He laughed. "Not yet."

"Ohhhhh, I see! A little cocky, are we?" I joked. "Which bartender?"

"The one with the blonde hair." He quickly look away from the bar. "She's collecting glasses now, about.." He glanced back then. "4 tables away."

I looked over to see a girl who look around her early twenties, with platinum blond hair that was twisted into a bun. She was wearing a tight fitting, black tee that read ECLIPSE and showed too much cleavage, a short black pencil skirt and tall black, strappy heels.

Her eyes flashed over to our table, her eyes falling on Jake and looked away straight after, she looked disgusted. The look on her face didn't give off the feeling that she was interested.

"Jake? I don't mean to be rude, but I don't think she seems interested." I said, looking away.

"What?" He grumbled, wiping his mouth.

Men.

"You were staring at her cleavage, weren't you!?" I laughed. "Oh god, Jake."

"What?" He chuckled. "I'm a man, I can't help it."

"You're sixteen."

"Almost seventeen, I know what I'm doing."

"Pfft." I laughed.

"What makes you think she doesn't like me?"

"Jake, she looked over, looked at you and looked disgusted.. I mean, it's not exactly the most gentleman thing to do."

"What isn't?"

"Checking out her boobs, Jake!" I laughed.

"Hm, whatever. I'm not really looking for anyone right now, anyway."

"Same here." I sighed, taking a sip of my drink. Man, this tasted so good! It was like a very sweet cranberry. I groaned. "God.. This tastes so good!"

"Is that your first taste of alcohol, Bella?" He asked, curiously.

"Um, yeah."

"Man, you're going to be SO drunk tonight!" He laughed.

"Why am I? I'm not going to be drinking too much. I've got to make sure you get home."

"Blah Blah Blah, Bella."

Me and Jake just chatted for a while. At around quarter past 8, the whole club started clapping and cheering, some woman were even whistling at 3 young men who walked onto the stage.

"I'm guessing they're the band." I laughed and joined in clapping. "They seem pretty popular! Do they do their own songs? Or do they cover?" I asked, curiously.

"Hmm, I'm not sure. I think they've wrote a few times. But I think it's mostly covers." Jake answered, taking a gulp of his beer.

It was dark on stage. All I could make out was there was one male who looked very buff. More buff than Jake, actually. Another looked the youngest, he had blonde curly hair, quite a slim build. The other male though, was like a Greek God. He was tall, maybe just over 6ft. He wasn't skinny, he had the right amount of muscles. His hair was untidy and tousled, but all I wanted to do was run my fingers through it. He had a slight smirk on his face as he was chatting to his band mates. They were all very attractive and each looked like each other in some way.. maybe they were brothers?

The Greek God picked up an acoustic guitar and stood at centre stage in the spotlight, in front of the microphone.

Is he going to sing? I bet he has the voice of an angel.

It was then that I realised I had some slight drool escaping my mouth. He was gorgeous.

The other two band members were setting up too. The huge muscular one had grabbed a bass and start plugging it in, making sure it was working. The blonde was sat at a red drum kit at the back. Each member started testing their instruments, making sure they were working. But when I first heard his voice, I had to look away, I was as red as a tomato.

"Testing, Testing." I took another sip from my drink. I needed some fresh air.

I needed to escape quickly. I felt my cheeks burning. I needed to splash a little water on them. I had to pass the band though to get to the restroom. Ok.. Head down, walk fast.

"Hey Jake, I'm just going to the restroom, look after my bag."

What if I fall and completely embarrass myself? It's not like I've never done it before. I must fall on average of about 50 times a week. I'm used to it now. But I couldn't risk myself falling front of this Greek God on stage.

I got up out of my seat and walked over to the restroom, trying hard not to fall or attract attention from anyone.

Walk fast, don't trip! Don't walk into anybody! Don't walk into a table! Don't attract ANY attention!

So I did just that and I reached the restroom without falling. Yes! I did a silent congratulations to myself and walked into the ladies toilets. There wasn't anybody else in here, so I went straight to the sink. I look in the mirror and flushed, wasn't the word. My cheeks were bright red!

Why was I reacting to a total stranger like this? I had heard him say two words and I was like this. I gripped onto the counter and took some deep breaths, my head hanging down.

What if it was the alcohol making me react like this? No, I don't feel drunk. I don't even feel tipsy, I've only had a few sips. I ran the cold tap and splashed some of my cheeks, being careful not to make my makeup run. I grabbed paper towel, wet it, folded it up and put it on my forehead.. I felt cooler straight away.. Maybe I was getting a fever? No. I was just stunned by this Greek God.

After using the bathroom, I took one more deep breath before I pulled open the door and walked back into the bar. I spotted Jake in the corner and smiled. The band hadn't started playing either. In fact, the Greek God wasn't even on the stage now. As I was looking around the room, my eyes trying to spot him, I walked into somebody and heard glass break.

"OH MY GOD. LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING, BITCH!" A blonde screamed. She must be another bartender. She was dressed just a slutty as the other girl.

She was wearing the same skirt and black heels as the other girl, but wore a tight fitting white blouse.

"I'm so sorry! I know, let me help you." I said, bending down to pick up some of the glass.

"NO. Get away from you me you stupid bitch! You ruined my top! I'm soaked! You can pay for this!" She yelled, pointing the smashed glass at our feet.

Who was she to speak to me like that? The room went silent. All eyes and ears were on us.

"Hey, I offered to help you! And you wouldn't be so soaked if you didn't have such a tight top on!" I said. Yeah, I could be a bitch too.

"You listen here-" Her blue eyes turned dark and she pointed her finger at me. Her voice at a lower volume, but more strict.

"Rose! Stop being such a drama queen! She's right. Maybe if you weren't wearing a top that tight, you wouldn't be so wet." I heard a voice. It was the same voice as the Greek God. I looked up and he was right beside me. Defending me.

Oh.. My.. god.. His eyes!

He was.. defending.. me?

"Edward!" Oh, so that's his name. "She spilt drinks all over me. Silly bitch should watch where she's walking!"

I wasn't paying much attention at what they were saying. I just couldn't stop staring at his eyes.

They were like emeralds.

Gorgeous.

I snapped back into the real world when I heard Edward shouting.

"Oh, as if you've never had a drink spilt all over you before. You're a bartender! This shit happens all the time! Stop being a drama queen. Go clean yourself up. I'll sort this out."

The blonde huffed, gave me an evil glare and just turned away, walking into the toilets.

"I'm sorry about that, she can be a right bitch." He said, look down at me, smiling. His eyes.. "Are you alright? You can go back to your seat, I can clean this up."

Why were words not coming out of my mouth. Speak., Bella. SPEAK!

"Um, thanks, but this was my fault.. Let me help you clean it, please." Oh thank god. I sounded normal. Woo, go Bella!

"Thanks. I'm Edward by the way." He smiled and held out his hand.

I shook it. "I'm Bella."

Unff.

My hand was touching his.

"You have such a beautiful name.. Bella." The way my name sounded as it rolled of his tongue..

SWOON.

"Um, thanks." Oh god.. Do something.. "Urr, glass. It needs to be cleaned up." I grabbed a towel that was on a table next to us and picked up some of the glass and put in onto the towel. Edward was clearing up the drink from the floor.

"Ignore Rose.. I do." He chuckled.

"Urr, Who is she?" Yes, let's make a conversation.

"You see the bass player on stage?" I nodded. "That's my brother, Emmett. They've been dating for a few years now. She used to be nice, but she's so bitchy."

"Oh, so the band is all family? You're the singer and guitar player, right?"

"Yup, that's me. The one on drums is my brother too, Jasper, but he's only 16."

"How old are you and Emmett?"

"Emmett is 21, I'm 18." He replied. "How old are you Bella?"

"18." Oh, I was getting hot again.

"Then I hope you aren't drinking tonight. But I'm guessing that's unlikely." He winked. I'm about to pass out. "Right, I've got to go, we're performing shortly. I'll speak to you during the break or something?"

"Yeah sure." We stood up.

"Bella, Um- … Who are you here with?"

"My friend, Jake."

A frowned slightly. "Oh. Is he your boyfriend then?" He said, rubbing his neck.

"Oh god no! He's just a friend who I grew up with."

"I guess that's alright then." He winked again. "Speak to you later." He smiled, before walking back over to the stage.

"Bye." I whispered breathlessly.

I walked back over to the table to Jake.

"What the fuck was that all about Bells? Who was that girl? I was going to come over, but you seemed to stand up for yourself and then that over guy came over and helped you. You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm great." I smiled to myself now. Oh man, Edward is adorable.

Edward.

His name was so old fashioned, yet suited him right down to the bone. He was so gorgeous. He was so polite too! Why did he stand up for me? A total stranger? When the person who I was fighting with was his brothers girlfriend?

I looked back over at him, he was looking over here too. We both smiled to each other before I looked away quickly, blushing even more.

"Drink up, Bells!"

And I did, I took a big gulp of my cosmopolitan and finished it off.

Oh, I hope this doesn't affect me too much.

"So, you like that guy over there then?" Jake asked.

"Um, I don't know. He's really sweet, I guess. I don't know if he meant it or not but he said he's get drinks for us later. Maybe it's just something people say.. I don't know.." I shrugged.

"Bells, he basically just asked you out on a small date. Maybe even a booty call."

I laughed hysterically, and really loudly too. All eyes were back on me again. Even his. I turned red again.

"Oh god, Jake. It isn't a booty call!" I laughed again. "I need another drink."

"Sure it isn't." He winked. "I'll go get you one before the band starts."

Before I could hesitate to him buying me another, he was already gone. I glanced over to the band again. They were all set up. All in position. I look at Edward and he licked his lips.

I bit my lip.

The lights turned off then and the 'disco' lights for the stage and dance floor came on.

"Good evening Twilight! We are Eclipse! Thanks for joining us tonight!" Edward said into the mic, looking over at me and winking.

Oh, he wasn't shy at all..

Everyone started clapping and then it all went silent.

First, the drums started playing and then the bass started shortly after. Then Edward joined and played the guitar.. it sounded so good! I couldn't think what the song was though. I know I've heard it before..

Then Edward started singing.

_Get back on track, pick me up some bottles of booze  
>Fickle freshman probably thinks he's cooler than you<br>A hay ride, a fire, everybody's coming around  
>So go press your skirt, word is there's a new girl in town<br>_  
>Could he get more perfect? The answer to that.. no. His voice was heavenly. It was full of emotion.<p>

_I call shotgun, you can play your R 'n' B tunes  
>The fellowship time, it always comes a little too soon<br>The land of the creeps freshened up and baby faced shaved  
>Put your eyes on me and I know a place where we can get away<br>_  
><em>Just say I want you, just exactly like I used to<br>'Cause baby this is only bringing me down_

I was looking at Edward still. I hadn't taken my eyes off him at all. You could tell he was concentrating. His face was slightly screwed up as he was singing. He still looked like a Greek God.

_Homeboy's so proud, he finally got the video proof  
>The night vision shows she was only ducking the truth<br>It's heavy I know, the black eye with the gift down below  
>A choke and a gag, she spit up and came back for more<em>

And said I want you just exactly like I used to  
>And baby this is only bringing me down<br>She said I want you

___I want you just exactly like I used to  
>And baby this is only bringing me down<br>I said I want you just exactly like I used to_

And the song was over.. Straight away everyone started clapping. I was probably clapping way too enthusiastically like a little fangirl, but that performance was great. The band were brilliant. While people were cheering, the band all smiled into the audience and waved. Blushing at people whistling and swooning over their looks too.

Edward looked over at me and gave me a big grin. Why was he so cute? And hot?

"Thank you. That was our cover of '_I want you_' by Kings Of Leon. Here's our next song, '_Ever Fallen In Love_' by the Stiff Dylans."

The drums started again, but it was more of a bouncy, get up and dance song. So pretty much everyone from the audience got up and started dancing.

_You stir up my natural emotions  
>Make me feel like dirt, I'm hurt<br>And if I start a commotion  
>I run the risk of losing you<br>What is worse_

I took a huge gulp from my drink. "Shall we dance?" I laughed.

"Do we have to?" Jake whined.

"Yes!" I said, before grabbing his arm and pulling him onto the dance floor.

_Ever fallen in love with someone  
>Ever fallen in love, in love with someone<br>Ever fallen in, in love with someone you shouldn't have fallen in love with_

I can't see much of future  
>Unless we find out who's to blame, what a shame<br>And we won't be together much longer  
>Unless we realize that we are the same<p>

_Ever fallen in love with someone  
>Ever fallen in love, in love with someone<br>Ever fallen in, in love with someone you shouldn't have fallen in love with_

Ever fallen in love with someone  
>Ever fallen in love, in love with someone<br>Ever fallen in, in love with someone you shouldn't have fallen in love with

I grabbed Jakes arms and spun around, we were both laughing. I think the alcohol was really getting to my head now. I didn't feel sick though, I just felt very very happy. I was forgetting EVERYTHING.

_You stir up my natural emotions  
>And make me feel like dirt, I'm hurt<br>And if I start a commotion  
>I only end up losing you<br>What is worse_

Ever fallen in love with someone  
>Ever fallen in love, in love with someone<br>Ever fallen in, in love with someone you shouldn't have fallen in love with

Ever fallen in love with someone  
>Ever fallen in love, in love with someone<br>Ever fallen in, in love with someone you shouldn't have fallen in love with

Because the lyrics were the same for a lot of the song, just about everyone was singing along. Dancing, laughing and screaming at the top of our voices. I exchanged glances with Edward quite a few times too. He would just smile at me or wink.

Every now and then, Edward would lick his lips too. Watching him I would dance around. He would smile and shake his head. I seen him watching me alot.

I gotta admit, this alcohol is making me feel pretty confident tonight. I went back to the table, took another few sips and went back to dancing again.

_Ever fallen in love with someone  
>Ever fallen in love, in love with someone<br>Ever fallen in, in love with someone you shouldn't have fallen in love with_

Ever fallen in love with someone  
>Ever fallen in love, in love with someone<br>Ever fallen in, in love with someone you shouldn't have fallen in love with  
>Shouldn't have fallen in love with<br>Ever fallen in love with someone you shouldn't have fallen in love with

Later that night, after the band had played 5 songs which were I want you by Kings of Leon, Ever Fallen In Love by Stiff Dylans, Run by Snow Patrol, Ohh La by The Kooks and Done All Wrong by Black Rebel Motorcycle Club, the band took a break and Emmett ran to the bar to get drinks. Edward was swarmed with girls immediately, but he ignored them and walked over to us.

"Bella." He greeted, smiling.

"Hey Edward, this is my friend, Jacob."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too." They both greeted nicely.

"Bella, do you want to come outside with me for a second? Just while the band is on a break. I need some fresh air." Edward asked, rocking back and forth on his heels, his hands shoves in his pockets.

"Sure." I turned to look a Jake. "That alright?"

"Yeah, go ahead. I need to go to the mens anyway." He coughed.

"Oh, I'll take my purse then."

"I would take your drink too, or drink it now. Just in case it gets spiked or something. It's a friendly bar, but you never know who is around." Edward warned.

"Oh, thanks for the warning." I thanked and gulped my drink down. I was careful though not to spill a little and it would dribble down my chin. That'd be unattractive at its least.

I leant across the table and picked up my purse, throwing it over my shoulder then spun back round to Edward and walked out to the front of the club. We walked around the side of the club, so we weren't in the way of the doors.

"You don't mind if I have a smoke do you?" Edward asked. Pulling a pack of cigarettes out of his jean pockets.

"No, I don't mind."

"Sorry, I only smoke after playing. I get too pumped during the break, so I have a smoke so I can build back up to it."

"That's fine. I don't really mind the smell. It reminds me of my grandpa."

"I want to quit though. It's a horrible habit." He mumbled. "My mom has no idea." He rain his hand through his hair.

I took a really good luck at him now. He was wearing tight fitted black jeans and a black t-shirt that hugged his muscles. He was wearing black chucks too. I watched his muscles flex as he lit up his cigarette and took his first drag.

"I like your shoes." I laughed. "We match."

"What?" He looked down. "Oh! That's so weird. Um, your feet are really tiny!" He laughed.

"Yeah and your feet are huge." I snickered.

"How rude. You know what Bella? I actually thought you were cool, but now you've insulted my feet, I don't think we can be friends." He said seriously, but I knew he was joking because he gave me a quick wink afterwards.

"Hey, you insulted my feet first! Don't give what you can't take." I pinched his side.

He took one more drag on his cigarette before stubbing it out. He smiled brightly, the corners of his eyes creasing. "Bella, I hope I haven't taken this the wrong way, but after the band finishes tonight, would you like to go grab a coffee with me? I know you're here with your friend, so I understand if you don't want to.. I just, would really like to get to know you some more."

I just smiled widely at him. I looked into his eyes. I never noticed how green and pure they were. I should find it difficult to trust him. I couldn't trust my own father. I found it hard to trust people. I found it hard to even talk to any boys.

But Edward.. He's just different. You can tell his smile his genuine; it reaches his gorgeous, emerald green eyes. I can trust him. There's just something about him. I can't explain what it is. Maybe this is the alcohol talking, but I've still never felt this.. feeling.

"Of course." I smiled.

**A/N- I'M SOOOO SORRY! I haven't updated in months! I feel bad, I really do! So this is a much longer chapter than usual. I owe it to you guys!**

**Follow me on twitter - StewysStalker**

**REVIEW = PREVIEW OF NEXT CHAPTER!**


End file.
